


Triad

by ahestele



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahestele/pseuds/ahestele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler had to keep reminding himself this was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> A jump off after Part 2 of if these sheets were the states by the amazing theguywhosavedtheworldonce.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/60516  
> Playing fast and loose with timelines. The energy of this pairing really spoke to me and the author was gracious and kind enough to give their blessing to my indulgent endeavor. 
> 
> Begins right after Part 2 and is all Tyler's POV.
> 
> I'll be up front: I started this for the sex, but kept at it for them.
> 
> For dine, who continues to be the best cheeleader a newbie hockey slash writer could have. :-)

They hadn’t done anything at first because, well, he’d still been kind of messed up those two days. 

He just couldn’t get his mind around them two being HIS, that he could have this. That someone wanted him and told him and he didn’t have to plan, or be careful of what he said, or how he said it, or what he did, to keep them, just in case. Just to be sure they didn’t run and leave skidmarks because they’d eventually find out Tyler was really just a tall dork with lots of baggage and questionable decision making skills. 

That night, after the movie, they’d just slept, the three of them, in Kaner’s big ass bed. He usually slept nude but came out of the bathroom in his skivvies and a t-shirt, heart thudding in his ears. Jonny and Kaner we undressing and having some kind of involved discussion about whether Vonellope Von Schweetz could beat Sargeant Calhoun in ‘Wreck it Ralph’ and Kaner seemed to take offense because Jonny kept pointing out similarities between Vonellope and Kaner. 

“I’m just saying: she’s short, she’s hyper. She can’t drive.” 

“Oooh, WHAT. Are you serious mr- traffic-ticket-every-time-I-start-the-car?? Oh, my god.” 

“Do not.” Jonny pulled off his shirt and Tyler stared at the play of muscles across his back, shoulder bones like sculptures. His mouth went a little dry and he averted his eyes. 

“Segsy, back me up. I’m not like Vonellope, right?” 

“Uh.” 

Jonny chuckled as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his hips and jesus, this was like PORN, Tyler wasn’t sure he could deal at all without hyperventilating. They were so beautiful, both of them, unself-consciously stripping and snarking back and forth and it was perfect.They were perfect together why was he even here? What could they possibly get from…

“Hey,” He looked up and just then realized he’d been clutching the dresser he leaned on and taking shallow breaths trying to maintain because he was such a spaz, christ. Kaner’s huge blue eyes looked concerned and gentle, and he carefully peeled back Tyler’s death grip from the dresser, lacing their hands together. Tyler felt Jonny’s solid, warm presence next to him and he looked over, heart fluttering as Jonny took his other hand and threaded their fingers together, too, his grip different, broader than Patrick’s. Jonny’s dark eyes held his and he squeezed Tyler’s hand a little. 

“Too fast?,” Kaner asked quietly,”I got a guest bedroom if that’s better. Neither of us wants to pressure you. Whatever you need…”

“No,” Tyler blurted then pressed both their hands because they both looked worried immediately, “I want to be here. With you two. If that’s okay.” he looked back and forth and they both smiled, relief large on their faces and Tyler felt his eyes burn because he just. He’d never. He was so scared he’d go to sleep and wake up to find out none of this was real. 

“That’s SO okay.” Kaner said with feeling and Tyler beamed at him even if he was losing the fight not to fucking cry because he was a basket case, god. “So, so, okay.” Kaner repeated, gathering him into a hug, and Tyler kind of collapsed into it. 

Kaner gave the best hugs ever; no ass-out, manly little light bro-hugs from him. Kaner gathered you in, pressed close, held you tight so you really felt held. He’d talk through it sometimes, his breath warm and intimate, laughing, or soothing, or just greeting you. He didn’t hold back. 

Tyler hadn’t realized how many people in his life held back until he met Kaner. 

Blindly, Tyler reached back and pulled Jonny closer, and Jonny went, stepped in tight so Tyler was surrounded by both of them, safer and warmer than he’d been in so long with anyone that wasn’t family first. He felt greedy, shaky still, unraveled by them. His emotions still felt stunned with everything. 

“Let’s go to sleep,” Jonny murmured softly and Tyler nodded. They had crawled into the huge bed, him in the middle even if, really, Kaner would probably make more sense because of the three he was the shortest. 

He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep in a different bed, a different city, the first time hemmed in with two people, but Jonny spooned him right away, hand making slow, comforting circles on his back and Kaner pressed their foreheads close and kissed him lightly, just a feather soft brush that ached Tyler’s chest. Kaner entwined their hands again and Tyler closed his eyes to just feel everything, all the touches, listen to their breath, breathe in the specific combined scent of them apart and together: soap and skin and toothpaste and shampoo, and he didn’t even realize when he drifted off. 

The next day Kaner got up first, bright-eyed and awake at eight thirty a.m. because he was a freak; Tyler remembered that from Biel. Jonny muttered a protest and burrowed deeper in the pillow and Tyler curved around him, still mostly asleep, and lay his head on the soft bumps of Jonny’s spine. He could hear the slow, even thud of his heart and it lulled him back to sleep for a little while more. 

He woke up again about half an hour later and really had to piss, the pressure interrupting the calm, warm morning curled up into Jonny's body. Grunting he rolled carefully away from Jonny's still sleeping form and headed to the bathroom, afterwards wandering into the kitchen in his underwear and no shirt; he seemed to have lost it during the night. Kaner was sitting in the living room eating cereal and watching The Incredibles in boxers and no shirt. 

His hair stuck out in blond curls and the broadness of his shoulders, not as evident in clothes, hunched over the bowl as he ate, totally absorbed in the movie. He was the best thing Tyler had ever seen. 

Kaner looked over and smiled, mouth full. 

"The Incredibles, dude! I wanna go as Mr. incredible for Halloween. Want some cereal?"

Tyler did. 

Jonny eventually got up, not saying anything until after the second cup of coffee. Kaner gave him a fond, knowing smile and told Tyler he wouldn't be verbal for another cup at least. Jonny gave them a hilarious Grumpy Cat frown and poured more coffee and Tyler was struck again, and probably for always, by the effortless way they swam in each other's space. He got up, took Kaner's bowl and walked them to the kitchen, placing a hand on Jonny's hip to move around him as he stood blinking at the morning and drinking coffee. Jonny mmmed in answer and placed a hand on Tyler's, keeping it there for a few seconds before squeezing it, turning sleepy brown eyes to him with a small smile. 

Morning bristle shadowed his jaw and he had a pillow crease on one cheek. Without thinking Tyler reached over to trace the faint red mark and felt the warmth of Jonny's skin. Before he could feel awkward about the gesture, Jonny kind of blinked, then cupped Tyler face briefly, his big hand warm and solid before placing his cup in the sink and wandering back to the bedroom, maybe to be the only one of the three dressed. 

When Tyler looked back at the couch Kaner was looking at them, eyes lidded, lips curved at the corners. 

“You ever feel like you got everything you ever wanted all at once?” 

The day he heard his name at the NHL draft, Tyler thought, and last night. He didn’t say it because it felt too open, too raw, even now, but some of it must have made it on his face because Kaner was up and over to him in seconds. 

“It’s okay to freak out a little.” Kaner murmured catching his hands, “Right Jonny?” 

Jonny appeared next to him wearing track pants and place an arm around Tyler’s shoulder. They really were almost the same height. “For sure, yeah. Weirder if you didn’t.” 

“You all aren’t,” Tyler pointed and and they looked at each other and started laughing at the same time. 

“That’s cause we _already did_ , man.” Kaner said, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, we talked to people, researched stuff. Tried not to run from it too badly.” Jonny admitted, his hand rubbing Tyler’s shoulder. 

“You all are just trying to make me feel better.” 

“There are more fun ways to make you feel better, seriously.” Kaner said, eyebrows waggling so broadly suggestive and dorky and cheesy that Tyler cracked up and then they were hugging him and laughing too, and he wanted to suspend the moment and stay there always surrounded by them, wanting them, knowing they were his. 

The rest of the day they lounged around, played video games, and watched movies. He went for a run with Tazer because Kaner made throw up noises when Jonny suggested it and they returned to see Kaner that had started up his huge, incredibly complicated indoor grill with, “I worked out in the gym, you freak!” when Jonny gave him a face at the spread of steaks, baked potatoes, and the surety of ice cream in the freezer, stretching the limits of their nutrition plan. 

“I can make vegetable skewers.” Tyler offered. Jonny enthusiastically agreed and the two of them showered then got to work chopping and arranging while Kaner rolled his eyes and argued it just meant they had to work out a little harder. 

They ate around the bar shooting the shit about the new fighting regulations, trades, and making fun of Kaner for his Halloween costume suggestions even though he was ‘TOTALLY Mr. Incredible, shut up, Jonny!’ 

By the time he had to leave for the airport he didn’t want to and they didn’t want him to. The three of them stood hugging in the living room while he waited for the cab even though they had offered to drive him. He didn’t think he could keep from clutching at them in public and while no one would recognize him in Chicago, probably, the same wasn’t true of them. 

“Next time we could go to you,” Jonny murmured against his hair and Tyler’s heart thrilled happily /next time/ even as he just pulled them tighter and nodded. He didn’t care who went to whom as long as he could see them. Of course his high rise apartment in Dallas didn’t hold a candle to either of theirs but they could manage. 

Kaner kissed at his neck softly and Tyler made a sound, his head involuntarily tilting, which put his nose into the soft, soft sable at Jonny’s temple. When he remembered to open his eyes Jonny’s stare had gone dark and focused. His big hand, warm as a brand, rested on Tyler’s heart. Jonny brushed his lips carefully, like Kaner last night, but Tyler didn’t have any more time, and he licked at Jonny’s mouth, swallowing his small gasp. Jonny’s hand gripped his neck then his jaw, moving his head and fitting their lips into each other, sliding them home like key and lock, and Tyler’s hands spasmed because _oh_.

Kaner nipped at his earlobe as Jonny went from his mouth to the pulse at his throat and Tyler didn’t know how much longer he could stand up under them, each lick and touch sending shivers through him in ripples. 

The jangle of his phone startled them all and Tyler answered it with a shaking hand. 

“Yeah?” his voice was hoarse and he tried to clear his throat, staring at Kaner’s swollen bruised lips, the flushed flesh around his mouth and heavy-lidded, hungry eyes, then at Jonny’s tousled hair, his stare wild around the edges, indecent. 

It’s the cab downstairs. 

When he hung up Kaner held his face and took his mouth soundly, standing on tiptoes and pressing close like he’d always do before Tyler lost it and wrapped around him, into him. 

“Watching you two. It’s unreal,” he murmured into Tyler’s lips as they parted, “When he fucks me it’s you we’ll think of.” 

“Jesus, Kaner.” Tyler whispered, closing his eyes, wrecked, so beyond wrecked and they hadn’t even had sex. Jonny was a solid support at his back, an arm around his waist and Tyler concentrated on the strength of Jonny’s strong grip to ground himself. 

“Next time,” Jonny’s voice was low in his ear, full of promise and Tyler believed it. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That had been a month and a half ago. 

A month and a half of 2 a.m. Skyping, endless texts, and hurried phone calls from airport lobbies. He loved seeing them but Jonny really disliked the whole Skype experience so he ended up kind of sitting there stiffly while Kaner bounced all over the place and tried to get Jonny to loosen up. Tyler actually preferred the hurried phone calls because hearing their voices in his ear made it real; Kaner’s rambling nearly one-sided conversations which reminded Tyler of the dog Dug in UP! sometimes and how much lower Jonny’s voice got when he spoke on the phone and how Jonny really tried to listen to Tyler when Tyler answered how he was doing. He’d told Jonny how much he liked how Jonny sounded and the ensuing silence had him slapping his forehead in nervousness. Then Jonny whispered, “Yeah?” all gravelly and intimate and hopeful and Tyler’s stomach did the flippy thing. 

“Yeah,” Tyler answered, throat dry. 

“I’ll remember that.” 

When he talked to Kaner the next day Kaner told him he really needed to give a guy some warning if he was gonna sex Jonny up because they’d almost been late for morning skate. Then he tried sexting which had Tyler simultaneously laughing and turning red. He loved them so damn much. 

“Give it up; who’s the lucky girl?” Jamie elbowed him when he came back from a conversation away from prying ears and settled down to wait for the boarding call. 

“Who says I’ve got a girl?” he smiled at his phone where Kaner, who’d always been a serial texter, had spammed his inbox with the stupidest shit. A picture of the whole grain oatmeal he ate every morning followed by a selfie of him squeezing his eyes shut and sticking out his tongue. A picture of him and Patrick Sharp’s kid Madelyn both sporting pink heart eyes sunglasses and boas, striking a pose for the camera. If that one ever hit the net Patrick would have to fight off the puck bunnies with a stick even more. A close up of Jonny’s ass in some truly obscene workout shorts with the words to ‘Back That Ass Up.’ Tyler laughed out loud, then bit his lip when people looked over. 

“So there's a lucky _boy?_ , eh?” Jamie tried and Tyler shook his head but he’d begun to blush and Jamie nodded knowingly in approval. “It’s like that.” 

“Shut up. It’s not like anything,” but he couldn’t stop smiling then laughed when Jamie did the thing with his eyebrow Tyler would give anything to do. 

“Okay, buddy. Just watch yourself.” 

“They’re okay.” It’s the closest anyone had ever gotten to mentioning the pictures of him and Ty, half naked and wasted dancing on the bar last year. 

“Good. Look, I don’t give a shit who they are. You look happier than I’ve seen you since you got here.” 

Tyler nodded, ducking his chin at the admission. “I am.” 

o0o0o0o0o00o0oo

And then finally both teams had four days off in a row and Tyler texted, “Be there tonight.” to both of them. Kaner sent back “!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD” with Jonny returning a more coherent, “Awesome! Travel safe!Txt us flight #” 

He was wondering if he could get away with one carry on so he wouldn’t have to wait at baggage claim and throwing clothes in his largest duffel when he realized Freddy had been talking about something on Skype a minute ago while Tyler packed.... or maybe more than a minute ago. About something Tyler could no longer remember. 

“I’m okay.” he said, hoping it didn’t sound as defensive as it did in his head. 

"I know." Freddy answered, expression warm and caring like always. “I really want you to be. I’m allowed to worry a little.” 

Tyler kind of felt like a tool then because Freddy had held him up when the whole thing with Ty had gone to shit. Freddy had never once said ‘I told you so’ even if he had, often, gently. Freddy hadn’t called him on how Tyler hadn’t really shared much beyond who Kaner and Jonny were, which, judging by Freddy’s shocked, enormous eyed reaction on Skype, had really been enough. If Freddy had been holding out this way Tyler would have been butt hurt all over the place and possibly Tyler was a crappy friend. 

Tyler walked over and sat in front of of the computer and chewed on his lip, forcing himself to meet his best friend's eyes. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” he admitted. Freddy let out a breath and dropped his head. 

“That’s really not the reassurance I was hoping for.” 

“I know how it sounds. I know,” he repeated, “but it feels,” he took a breath, too, “really right, you know? Like in my bones right. I was with them once and I know that …”

“You don’t think it seems fast?”

Tyler shook his head. “I was with Kaner in Biel. And they’ve been so great. No pressure at all and I….” Love them. “Care about them. I trust them.” He realized as he said it that he did, totally, with all he had. He knew he could get invested too fast, had always been that way, but he hadn’t felt this solid rightness with anyone before. 

“I’m happy for you,” Freddy leaned closer and put a hand on the screen and Tyler did the same. It was kind of their thing. “And I’m not trying to be bring you down. You’re just still really young, and this is a big decision. Not in the sense that you’ll always be with them, but as a lifestyle. Once you open this door it’s going to be an option for you and, Tyler, you’re not even out as bisexual.” 

“I know.” He said quietly. “Neither are they.” 

“It sounds pretty complicated. That’s all.” 

The strange thing, was, it didn’t feel complicated. He didn’t know how to explain to Freddy that it felt like the simplest thing he’d ever done. 

“Just be okay, alright?” Freddy said. Tyler nodded and said he would be. 

Then he unpacked his duffle and let Freddy tell how to re-pack for a four day week ender because Freddy was better at that than Tyler was. 

o0o0o0o0o

They insisted on picking him up at the airport and he let them this time, Freddy’s words still in his head. He hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder and spied them finally, both wearing sunglasses and Kaner with a tweed cap that actually looked really good on him. He couldn’t stop the huge, dumb smile from breaking his face. Kaner caught sight of him and started pointing and waving, talking rapidly. Jonny put a hand on Kaner’s shoulder, expression fond and exasperated and a swell of emotion kind of overtook Tyler so strongly he actually stopped walking for a second. 

“Seggsy!” They reached him, Kaner calling out happily, and he held out his arms and enveloped them both. He already knew their scent and breathed deep, stopping himself from burying his face in Jonny’s neck.

“Missed you man. So much,” Kaner murmured in his ear and he shivered at the secret, soft press of his lips. Jonny rubbed his back between his shoulder blades, eyes dark as they held his and Tyler didn’t know how he used to think Jonny was some kind of cold Canadian robot. How he thought, secretly, to himself in the dark, that he didn’t know why Kaner would choose someone like that, who looked like they didn’t let anyone in, when Kaner was the exact opposite. He guessed you just had to know what to look for. 

They asked him if he was hungry and he should probably eat but his stomach had been fluttering for hours and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to. Kaner made him sit up front with Jonny and had both arms draped over Tyler’s shoulders from the back, one hand having found its way in Tyler’s shirt where it soothed lazy designs over his heart. The air in the car felt heavy and sweet and Tyler placed a hand on Jonny’s thigh where it strained his jeans. 

“Let’s go home, Jonny.” Kaner said and Jonny nodded, putting the car in gear. 

“You got it.” 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once they got in the apartment Jonny picked up Tyler’s duffel and walked it into the master bedroom. Tyler excused himself to go to the bathroom and stood against the door just breathing for a minute. He wanted this so much it was making him a little dizzy, as if to grab for it would make it disappear. He had to keep telling himself that they wanted him, they’d brought it up, they had asked. This was good; it was okay. 

He walked out taking a deep breath and found them both sitting on the bed, concerned but hopeful expressions on their faces. 

“You know, we don’t have to,” Jonny began hesitantly, “...I mean. We can wait, talk or…?” 

“Yeah, dude, we don’t just want you for kinky sex. A little for kinky sex…,” Kaner amended and Jonny rolled his eyes and swatted him on the arm.

“Shut up, Kaner.” 

“That’s a compliment!” 

“Uh, I’m not sure it’s a _compliment_...”

“Whatever, it’s _totally_ a compliment.”

“The book said we should focus on the emotional connection as well as the physical one.”

“I don’t need a book ‘cause I’m _naturally fucking gifted_ at making people feel awesome.” 

“I meant emotionally.” 

“I’m _talking_ about emotionally, oh my god!...Seggsy, you okay?” he hadn’t realized he’d been smiling at both of them while tears ran down his face. Okay, he really hadn’t realized that at all until things looked all blurry, but they were good tears as feelings shuffled through him like a deck of cards/they were so ridiculous and beautiful when they snarked at each other and what? Jonny read a book on this? For him? Who did that?/ that he hadn’t noticed he might look upset, crying for no reason. 

At once they both moved to either side of him, arms around his shoulders, both of them hugging close and Tyler gripped them close, not caring what he might look like anymore. 

Kaner was murmuring comforting words in his ear while Jonny pressed his lips to Tyler’s temple gently and Tyler turned his head and caught Jonny’s mouth, his tears staining their skin like prints. Jonny made a soft sound, tightened his hold on Tyler’s shoulder while his other hand fisted in Tyler’s shirt before moving up to Tyler’s jaw, a slow, unsure journey done blind until Jonny’s big, warm grip arrived and shifted Tyler’s lips into his more. The way he just did it, decisive, immediate, just like he played, really worked for Tyler in a way he never expected. When they parted Jonny’s eyes looked dark and blazing, two spots of color high on each plane of his face. 

Tyler remembered Kaner and for second felt apprehensive about almost forgetting him but where Jonny’s breath had begun to come faster, his grip tighter, Kaner looked almost languid with desire, sky blue eyes lidded and lush mouth parted as he watched them. 

“I want,” Tyler whispered, “You both.” Kaner brushed the front of his jeans lightly and then pressed down and Tyler felt his hips twitch without his permission. 

“Good,” Kaner murmured into his mouth before biting at his lower lip, teeth gentle, teasing, until Tyler had to deepen it, taste him, give in. 

“Bed now, I’ve got you,” Jonny’s voice sounded, deep and reassuring and Tyler nodded against Kaner’s mouth. He’d always loved how Kaner kissed, the tease of it, sharp, delicious nips until it got slow and deep and owning. They shuffled over to Kaner’s huge bed and he let himself be pushed down slowly and closed his eyes when his attempts to undress were gently but decisively pushed aside. 

“We’re doing this for you right now,” Kaner said, voice quiet but Tyler could hear the minute shake in it. He wanted to see their faces but he was so turned on, so hard, he wanted to last. 

Hands pulled at his long sleeved tee-shirt and he sat up let it be discarded. His shoes, socks, then someone slowly and carefully unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He moaned a little just from the small pressure on his cock. “Please, I need..I need…” It took him a second to recognize the pleading voice as his own, uneven and wrecked and rough as sandpaper from want. 

“We know.” Jonny’s voice sounded, deep and low down, right near his ear, and the sound went right through him so he had to gasp. “We’ll take care of you.” 

“Yeah, we will,” Kaner’s voice now, closer, right before he felt them both lay on either side of him, the feel of warm bare skin, soothing hands, and the need of them both pressing on his thighs unlike anything he’d ever felt. He couldn’t stop trembling under their touch. “We gotta take the edge off this business, yeah?” Kaner’s voice murmured and Tyler felt himself manhandled, sat up and arranged until Jonny sat behind him, legs on either side, Tyler supported by the incredibly strong muscles of his thighs. Jonny’s cock felt hard against his back, but Jonny’s arms just hugged him and he’d started pressing open-mouthed kissed along the sensitive slope of Tyler’s neck. Tyler twisted his head to give him better access, gripped the warm steel of his thighs and shuddered when Jonny hooked a foot around each of Tyler’s ankles and slowly spread his legs. 

Tyler felt the bed dip and shift and finally opened his eyes to see Kaner sitting between his open thighs looking down at Tyler, eyes hungry and eager. His touch felt like a physical weight and the flush felt prickly on his skin because he was so open and exposed. “Told you he was beautiful, Jonny.” 

“He is,” Jonny murmured and Tyler shook his head because they were the beautiful ones, the generous ones, the ones who reached out to him. 

“Hey.” Jonny’s voice said and Tyler turned to him, vision filled with Jonny’s dark stare, “You are. You’ve always been.” He kissed Tyler then, lips soft, careful, aching so Tyler reached up and buried a hand in Jonny’s hair, pulling him closer, wanting in. Jonny allowed it, and Tyler took it until he couldn’t breathe. Until he felt warm breath on his thighs and his hips jerked in surprise. 

Kaner had lain flat, nestled near Tyler’s cock which had gone wet and desperate at the tip. The lushness of his mouth kissed at Tyler’s skin and Tyler panted, wanting to lift up but unable to under Jonny’s strong, unmoving legs. 

“Jonny likes to watch,” Kaner said, licking at Tyler’s cock almost delicately. Tyler gasped, unable to look away from him, the redness of his lips and pink velvet of his tongue. He’d always been so easy for Kaner’s mouth . “I’m gonna blow you now. ” 

“Kaner.” Tyler could barely speak, too much emotion, need overwhelming his voice, “Please, just, I can’t…”

“Do it, Kaner.” Jonny’s voice seared through him and then Jonny kissed him, deep and dirty while Kaner’s mouth slid over him, wet, suckling heat, and Tyler keened into Jonny’s mouth. Jonny’s strong arms held him tight as Kaner licked and sucked, one hand rubbing at that spot right behind his balls that drove him insane. 

Jonny murmured in his ear, things he couldn’t even make out, and ran a trail of kisses down his neck, sinking his teeth into the spread of muscle above his clavicle while his hands moved to Tyler’s nipples, flicking and thrumming until Tyler started to thrash with it all. Kaner mmmed in pleasure, licking under the head causing him to yell hoarsely, he couldn’t help it. 

“Look at yourself,” It wasn’t a request from Jonny in his ear and Tyler opened his eyes. Kaner’s long, long lashes lay in a fringe over his flushed cheeks, curls everywhere, his hands kneading and clutching at the tensing muscles of Tyler’s thighs. A light sheen of sweat covered Tyler, catching the light, deepening the ripped sculpt of his stomach, “So fucking beautiful.” Jonny’s voice sounded ragged, breath labored, the rub of his cock against Tyler’s hip another echo of all the sensation and want. 

It started to cascade faster and faster in him, so strong, he only managed, “Come...coming...” 

“Yeah,” Jonny slid over his ear before everything burst, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, just freefell, terrifying and bright, until he landed, half-sobbing, trembling with the force of it. The air thick with panting and sex, he closed his eyes, still wrecked, as Kaner climbed him on the bed, and Tyler slotted his leg between both of Kaner’s seeking the hardness there. 

“Seggsy, fuck,” Kaner blurred, eyes blown, canting his hips once, twice, then shaking apart so Tyler threw an arm around him, holding. Somewhere in there Jonny’s fingers caressed his face, Tyler sucked one in almost absently, still spinning and hazy, and Jonny swore, breathless, and tensed before Tyler felt the bloom of wetness at his side.


End file.
